Hectic
by Kei-Ten
Summary: Ouran High School. Simple. An over hyperactive cousin? Disaster. Twins and sibling that makes 'em look like triplets? Mischief. Wierd friends and an odd love life? Hectic. Dis: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club...
1. Late

_Hectic : 1

* * *

_

_Kei-Ten : Yes i realise i should be writin on my other stories... but i already told InuGatsuga i would post this... so .. yea... i guess in a wierd way its dedicated to him... er... right... _

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Kei-Ten does not own Ouran High School Host club or any of its characters. Just the Oc's...**

* * *

"Takashi!!!". 

Takashi turned slightly to catch Honey.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Histu? He said I could bring him to the Host Club today! - well he said I'd have to drag him but - huh? Have you?".

Takashi shook his head.

"Oh.. Well I guess we'll wait for him there.."

* * *

"AHH They're late! FOUR! FOUR members are late!!!".

"Tamaki, please sit down, before you hurt yourself.", Haruhi says as she poured some instant coffee into Kyouya's cup.

Tamaki instantly rushed to Haruhi, "Ah! You worry for your father! I see th-"

"No sempai, you might break something.", Haruhi says bluntly.

"B-Break something?.." Tamaki suddenly found a great interest with the ground and began poking it, repeating to himself, "She doesn't care about her daddy..."

* * *

Poke Poke Poke

Poke

"Honey, don't poke him too much.", Haruhi says as she left to get more coffee.

... Wait.. Honey?

Tamaki sprang up, "Oh... Honey.. Mori... Well thats aleast two of you! So where are our devils!"

"Oh Tamaki?"

Tamaki looked down, "Yes?"

"Well see, I have to take care of my younger cousin for a while, while his parents go away, so he might be dropping by anytime soon!"

"... Well I guess so-"

This room will be destroyed! Haruhi thinks to herself.

"-when do you think he'll be here then?"

Just then the doors slammed open and a blur rushed passed them, promptly finding a hiding spot... behind some pink curtains.

* * *

He was running again, ever since Honey told everyone that they actually were related, almost all the girls had been stalking him, in hopes to get closer to Honey or Mori. _Third music room... _He brushed some of his black hair out of his brown eyes, _why is that so familiar?.. didn't Ho- NO MUST FIND A PLACE TO HIDE NOW!_

"Oh, look he's here already. Hello Histu.", Tamaki says.

"SHHH!!!".

"... Hey, Hitsu! Why are you hiding behind the curtains?", Honey asks pulling up the curtains.

Histu immediently pulled them shut, "Because YOUR fan club!"

"... oh"

Kyouya stood up and closed his clipboard, "We'll have to start without Hikaru and Kaoru".

"Right"

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins were in a hospital both standing on either side of a hospital bed.

"Akari, wake up.", Hikaru says softly.

"The doctors said you can go now.", Kaoru says, "Let's go home."

The only thing visible on the bed were the white sheets and a clump of redish orange hair.

Hikaru pulled down the sheets from Akari's face, "Come on, plus we would have sent someone to get you earlier, but "

Kaoru sat down, "We wanted to be the ones to get you, plus we want you to say hello to the Host Club again!"

"You can meet Haruhi!"

Two tired yellow eyes stared at the cieling for a moment before looking at the two. It was like a three way mirror... Akari though was more easily distinguished between the three siblings. Her bangs were slightly longer, and she would switch them from right to left to confuse people.

"Ok then.", Akari sat up slowly and stretched, "Let's go."

* * *

"Tamaki, where have the Hitachiins gone?"

"Yes where are they?"

"I want the MOE..."

"Hikaru... Kaoru..."

Tamaki almost fell over, the twins just had so many clients.

"D-Don't worry princessess! I'm sure they should be here soon!"

Just then the doors opened up, three people ran in.

The one up front stopped to turn around, while the second, ran into him, followed by the third.

"Ow... That hurt", the second says.

Whispering started going around. All the Host members smiled, while except Mori.. he did a small smile. Everyone was happy except one person... she was shocked, _there was Hitachiin triplets?!?_

_

* * *

_

**Kei-Ten: Ya.. I realised that i rushed this chapta but dun worry...I won't do that for the next chappies...yea..**


	2. Beach then?

Hectic 2 :

Disclaimer: Kei-Ten does not own Ouran High School Host club or any of its characters. Just the Oc's...

* * *

_Just then the doors opened up, three people ran in._

_The one up front stopped to turn around, while the second, ran into him, followed by the third._

_"Ow... That hurt", the second says._

_Whispering started going around. All the Host members smiled, while except Mori.. he did a small smile. Everyone was happy except one person... she was shocked, **there was Hitachiin triplets?!?**_

_

* * *

_

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately turned to the second to fall.

"Oh no! Akari!", Hikaru says as he held her head.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?", Kaoru asks, holding on to her left hand.

Akari had to hold in her smirk, _'Getting into the Host Club activities already eh?'_ she thought.

She brought Kaoru into a hug while Hikaru held them both, "No, with you two… Nothing hurts anymore."

Choruses of squeals went around the room. The Host Club members' faces lit up, Haruhi squinted her eyes.

"What's going on? I thought they were twins! Not triplets!", Haruhi says to no one in particular, but like always, someone always answers.

"They aren't actually triplets."

Haruhi looks up to Tamaki, "But they look so alike!"

"No, Akari is actually a year younger. But we like to call them triplets when Akari is here!".

"Oh Honey-sempai.", Haruhi blinks, but points to a figure trying to sneak out the door.

"Then who is that?", She asks.

Histu froze in his spot, and turned. He let out a breath of relief, no one was watching. Histu walked over to remaining Host Club and opened his mouth to say something. Closed it. Opened it. Closed it.

"Histu."

Histu looked up at the looming Takashi.

"Um yes Mori-sempai?"

"Keep your mouth closed."

"R-right."

"Haruhi! This is my cousin Histu! He's sooo much fun! Right Takashi!", Mori nodded his head.

"Oh… but I thought you guys were supposed to fight?".

"… Honey… Let's take this outside real quick."

"Huh? Ok!"

Haruhi blinked, Mori, Honey, and Histu left the room. Then she heard distant yelling.

"I'LL BEAT YOU THIS TIME HONEY! FOR SURE!"

Haruhi looked out the window and saw Histu fighting Honey. Histu seemed to be better than Chika, but still to weak for Honey. Histu was down on the ground in no time, as Honey sat on him offering a lollipop. Histu took it slowly and muttered his thanks.

* * *

The Host club doors closed as their last client left. Akari let out a sigh of relief and Hikaru and Kaoru sat on either side of her. Haruhi walked over, while Tamaki was discussing something with Kyouya and Honey with Mori and Histu. 

"So, I guess you're their brother then?", Haruhi held out a hand

Akari smiled brightly and shook her hand , "Sure, let's go with that."

Haruhi smiled and sat down on the couch opposite of them.

"So Haruhi, how is it?"

"Hm? What do you mean Akari?"

"Well I just came back, so how is it? How is it, to be in the Host Club?"

Haruhi blinked, "Oh it's alright I guess."

"Hey Akari.", Akari looked to Hikaru.

"Yes?"

"We'll be right back.", she turned to Kaoru.

"We have to go to talk with the King.", both twins stood up.

"So go sit with Haruhi, ne?"

Akari blinked for a moment, "But."

"No buts Aki, just go sit down." "You can still see us"

Akari pouted, but sat down by Haruhi anyway.

'They're up to something', Haruhi thought as she watched them walk away.

"Ne, Haruhi…"

"Yes, Akari?"

"Do you like the King?"

"What? That guy? No, … he's like my big brother you know?"

"What about Kyouya? Or Mori? Or-"

"None of them."

"Ok."

"They're all my family really, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

Haruhi blinked before turning to Akari, "Have you heard the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat?'"

Akari smiled that cat-like smile that her brothers shared, "Plenty of times.

Just then two pairs of arms grabbed at each of her amrs, "Akari Do you remember the beach?"

"Hmm? Yes, I do. Why, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"What did you guys plan this time?", Haruhi says annoyed.

"We're going to go to the beach to celebrate!", Hikaru and Kaoru say together.

"Again?!", Haruhi exclaims.

"Don't you want to go Haruhi? Kyouya said no clients this time!", Honey pouted.

"It's not that Honey-sempai", Haruhi says quickly.

"Don't worry Haruhi! I'll make sure no one bothers you!"

Haruhi was slowly losing her patience.

"Don't worry, Honey drags me with him and Takashi sometimes too."

Haruhi blinked and looked to Histu whose face also expressed that of annoyance.

'Right… almost forgot he was here'.

* * *

The Hitachiins were the first to leave. As they reached the limo conversation started again. 

"I don't know Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Don't worry!", Hikaru says.

"But.", Akari pouts.

"We'll make sure you don't get too sick!", Kaoru says.

"We've got the medicine you need.", Hikaru says.

"So please?", Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her with pleading eyes.

Akari laughed and hugged them both, "Of course!"

* * *

**Kei-Ten : well then... yay? can i have hugs? lol I got my braces off hoorah!... ... dead silence... ok... T T**


	3. Suspension

Hectic 3 : Suspension

Disclaimer: Kei-Ten does not own Ouran High School Host club or any of its characters. Just the Oc's...

* * *

_**The Hitachiins were the first to leave. As they reached the limo conversation started again.**_

_**"I don't know Hikaru, Kaoru."**_

_**"Don't worry!", Hikaru says.**_

_**"But.", Akari pouts.**_

_**"We'll make sure you don't get too sick!", Kaoru says.**_

_**"We've got the medicine you need.", Hikaru says.**_

_**"So please?", Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her with pleading eyes.**_

_**Akari laughed and hugged them both, "Of course!"**_

_

* * *

_"Hmm What about this one Aki?", Hikaru asks as he held up a pink bikini. 

Akari crossed her arms, "No."

"What about this one?", Kaoru asks holding up a yellow one with white frills.

Akari shook her head and stood up.

"How about I choose one.", both the Hitachiin's lips opened in protest, "And surprise you both with it later, neh?"

The Hitachiin brothers looked at each other for a moment, then nodded their heads.

"Ok!"

Akari smiled, "Lets get something to eat for now."

* * *

"Tamaki… Why are we going to Honey's home?", Haruhi asked. 

Tamaki had taken his time and gotten Kyouya and Haruhi that morning, to head to Honey's, while they left Hikaru and Kaoru to keep Akari busy.

"We're going to pick up Honey and Mori, then spend the night at the Hitachiin's and then head to the beach tomorrow!", Tamaki exclaimed.

"What?! I thought we were going next week!", Haruhi exclaimed.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "Yes, well Tamaki and the others wanted it as soon as possible.. So they changed it to tomorrow."

Haruhi felt her eye twitch, 'Again with the shadow king… Something tells me this is all your doing…'

Kyouya flipped through his papers, "Then again, I was the one who mentioned an earlier time to help Akari relax."

Haruhi had to catch herself from falling, 'I knew it.'

As they neared the large estate Honey lived on, they all heard distant yells.

**"NOOO!! HONEY! THAT WAS MY CANDY!!!"**

They all stopped, "Wasn't that Histu?", Haruhi questioned.

"Hmm, it sounded like him," Tamaki said.

"Yes, I do believe he's off suspension for now.." Kyouya muttered.

"Suspension?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah. You'll see Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, as he began to take large strides towards the estate.

Haruhi stared at him for a moment. She followed this guy around for what reason? Haruhi shook her head and followed anyway. Kyouya rolled his eyes, pushed up his glasses and followed. This would end up being a long day.

* * *

The moment Haruhi stepped into the large estate, she instantly regretted it. When she stepped in she saw Histu running around in a pink bunny suit with Honey stickers all over it, a lolipop in his hand as he ran from Honey. 

"Histu! No fair! That's my candy!""NOOOO!!!! You've been hogging all the candy this week!"

"But, you're the one who got in trouble!"

"Nu uh! I was only on restriction cause your fan club followed me home!"

"Hiiisstttuuuuu", Honey whined.

Haruhi almost fell over, Mori, now held both boys in his arms. Yet, he wore a black kendo outfit and ... bunny ears? Honey and Histu were whining in Mori's arms.

Tamaki bent over and whispered to Haruhi, "See, this is Histu, the Histu you saw at school, was Histu without his candy. He got on suspension from his mother, because he brought _stalkers_ from school"

"Oi...", Haruhi mumbled to herself, "What have I gotten myself into?".

* * *


End file.
